ce n'est pas de ta faute potter
by lilomanga
Summary: draco est dans le coma et depuis Harry ne parle plus, il se contente de rester près de sa némésis en se remémorant des souvenirs...


-Alors ?

-Etat de choc, ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas parler c'est qu'il ne veut pas parler. C'est psychologique Albus. Chacun gère comme il peut le stress on ne peut rien faire à part attendre je suis désolée. Et je pense qu'il restera comme ça au moins jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Malfoy se réveille.

-Merci beaucoup Pompom.

L'infirmière s'en alla après avoir vérifiée une dernière fois les perfusions d'Harry qui regardait dans le vide.

-Harry ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le vieux directeur mais ne sembla pas le voir.

-Je sais que ça a été dur de voir mourir devant toi beaucoup de tes amis, mais tu dois passer à autre chose. La guerre est fini maintenant, tu es libre, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra Harry.

Harry regarda le directeur partir et arracha ses perfusions avant de se lever, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie et tira le rideau qui s'interposait entre lui et son amour. Il respira un bon coup et jeta un regard au lit et s'approcha doucement. Il prit sa main dans la sienne e la caressa du bout des doigts. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se pencha vers son amour et vola ses lèvres un cours instant avant qu'un souvenir l'assaille.

_Flash-back :_

_-Harry quoi qui se passe aujourd'hui sache que je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi Draco, promet-moi d'être prudent et de revenir en vie._

_Il plongea son regard argenté dans celui vert émeraude d'Harry l'embrassa tendrement. _

_-Je t'aime._

_-Dra…_

_Il tenta de le retenir mais le blond courrait déjà vers le champ de bataille où les éclairs rouge et vert fusaient._

_Il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite le cœur lourd mais d'un pas décidé. _

Il le regarda longtemps avant d'agrandir le lit et de se glisser à ses côté et de s'endormir.

_-Hé bien, hé bien Potter on se balade._

_-Dégage Malfoy, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gaminerie, on est plus en première année !_

_-On a plus le temps pour sa Némésis ?_

_-Je…Tu sais quoi, tu veux jouer très bien, que dirais tu de faire des devinettes? Alors réponds à la première question ?_

_Il se rapprocha du Serpentard le plaqua contre le mur avant de déposé ses lèvres sur celles du blond._

_-Question numéro une : pourquoi t'ai-je embrassé ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut les yeux papillonnants, il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il observa Draco un instant et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en se rappelant leur première fois.

_-La salle sur demande a vingt-trois heures._

_-D'accord. _

_Le brun s'éloigna du serpentard non sans lui avoir pincé les fesses avant en lui faisant un clin d'œil subjectif._

_-Draco ?_

_-Oui, oui je suis là._

_-Tu…Il s'arrêta en apercevant le décor de la salle._

_-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Harry._

_-Tu y as pensé, je pensais que tu avais oublié…merci, Draco._

_Un lit apparu au fond de la salle faisant rougir Harry de plus belle. Il prit le bras du blondinet et le tira jusqu'au lit._

_-On n'est pas obligé Harry, je peux attendre._

_-Je suis prêt._

_-D'accord, on va y a aller à ton rythme._

Madame Pomfresh entra dans la zone réservé à Draco suivit par Hermione et Ron.

-Je savais qu'il était là ! s'écria Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley nous sommes dans une infirmerie, gronda l'infirmière, veuillez rester calme. Monsieur Potter, reprit-elle doucement, je dois examiner monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien vous détacher de lui…

Harry resserra son étreinte.

-…Juste quelques minutes.

Il soupira intérieurement avant de détaché du malade et de sortir du lit, Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui se tenait par la main et eu un micro-sourire.

-Harry, tu n'as toujours rien dit?Cela va faire trois semaines.

Le concerné secoua la tête négativement d'un air désolé.

-Je pense que tu ne diras rien tant qu'il sera dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois il haussa les épaules alors que des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues pâles.

_-Hermione, Ron, je dois vous avouez quelque chose._

_-Tu vas enfin nous dire qui est ta petite copine secrète, que tu vois toute les nuits depuis plusieurs mois?_

_-Oui…mais tu vois ce n'est pas vraiment une petite copine, ce serait plus un petit copain en fait._

_-…_

_-C'est un Serpentard. Je …Bon je ne vais pas tourné autour du chaudron, je sors avec Malfoy._

_-Pardon ! Tu…quoi ?! Déjà tu nous annonce que t'es de l'autre bord, bon ça passe encore. Ensuite tu sors avec un Serpentard, mais la fouine ? Harry, tu sors avec face de fouine !_

_-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça._

_-Mais…_

_-Est-ce que…tu te sens bien avec lui ? le coupa Hermione._

_-Je…oui. Je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps._

_-Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Quatremoisaufsioncomptelejeux, dit-il très bas et très vite._

_-Comment ? demanda Ron qui se remettait peu à peu du choque _

_-J'ai dit quatre mois si on ne compte pas le jeu sinon ça fait cinq mois et demi._

_-Quel jeu ? demanda le rouquin incrédule._

_-Hé bien le jeu des devinettes où je l'ai fait deviner que je l'aimais parce que il a été un peu long à la détente._

-C'est bon monsieur Potter à votre tour. Elle claqua sa langue de mécontentement. Vous avez arraché vos perfusions, bon ce n'est pas grave j'allais vous les enlevez de toute manière. Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger vous devriez partir.

-Très bien, Harry ça va aller ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et leur fit un petit sourire, disons-le, pas très convaincant. Hermione le serra dans ses bras et Ron lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête à côté de Draco inconscient depuis la bataille finale.

_-Harry Potter, je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de détruire._

_-Tu sais Tom j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais prétentieux mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bientôt te réduire au silence._

_-Hé bien dis-moi, tu as langue bien pendu ?_

_-Et toi tu parles trop comme toujours…Expelliarmus !_

_-Protego. Tu crois m'avoir avec un sort comme ça…Sectumsempra !_

_Il se jeta au sol évitant ainsi le sort et se releva difficilement._

_-Tu sais Harry tu n'as plus rien à protéger, La plus part de tes proches son mort et…Draco aussi._

_-Non vous mentez, taisez-vous, endoloris._

_Cette fois l'éclair toucha le Lord de plein fouet et ce dernier tomba sous le coup de la douleur._

_-Avada Kedavra ! Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et finit sur le torse du Lord qui s'effondra mort sur le sol._

_Harry regarda tous les mangemorts transplaner avant de courir à travers le champ de bataille._

_-DRACO ! DRACO !_

_Et là il le vit, allonger sur le sol le souffle erratique._

_-Draco !_

_Il lui attrapa le bras et transplana au château._

_-Madame Pomfresh !_

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? Oh Merlin !_

_Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à un lit où elle l'examina._

_-Il a pris beaucoup trop de sort et perdu beaucoup de sang, son corps est épuisé. Il est dans le coma. Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes pâle ? Venez ici._

_Harry regarda Draco allonger sur le lit et se sentit épuisé il regarda l'infirmière les lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Une main lui caressa les cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement.

-Coucou.

-Tu t'es réveillé…

-Tu en doutais ?

-Tu es vivant…

Les larmes perlaient à présent sur ses joues et Draco les essuya du bout des doigts. Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre et doux.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé j'aurais dû te protégé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Potter, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

-Mais toi au moins j'aurais dû…

-Harry je suis vivant.

-Mais tu étais dans le coma ! Tu aurais pu ne jamais te réveiller !

-Mais je le suis et je vais bien, alors arrête de te tracasser pour des broutilles.

-Oui, renifla le brun la voix encore enroué.

-Je ne te quitte plus maintenant, d'accord ? On reste ensemble.

Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment avant que Draco ne se détache d'Harry.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit dragon.


End file.
